


Chandelier

by AncalagonDrakka



Category: Minions (2015)
Genre: Angst?, F/M, It Gets Better, Terrified Herb, moment from the movie, sort of character study, villains in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncalagonDrakka/pseuds/AncalagonDrakka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the scene from Minions where the chandelier fell on Scarlet.<br/>Herb's POV sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chandelier

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is picking up rapidly on Tumblr, so let's see if I can't start this pairing on AO3.  
> Please tell me what you think, it would be very helpful.  
> I just love these two. I saw the movie yesterday and the Overkills have taken over my life. Also, a warning for typical cartoon violence. It's pretty much canon compliant with the movie.

It happened so fast. One minute, Herb was standing beside his darling queen and the next the whole abbey had erupted into chaos. He could only watch in horror as the heavy iron chandelier fell from the ceiling. It almost seemed to go in slow motion. The sound it made when it hit the floor, his wife, rung too loud in his ears. "Scarlet!" Herb ran and skidded across the cracked floor to the chandelier, throwing himself over the cold metal. "Scarlet, my queen!" His eyes burned and his stomach dropped and twisted painfully. 

This couldn't be it. This wasn't how today was supposed to go. "Someone help me!" He cried, looking around frantically at the villains around him. He was desperate and terrified. Herb didn't know what he would do without Scarlet. Forcing himself to hold back tears, he got to his feet and gripped the edge of the chandelier. Some of the beefier villains came to help, each grabbing parts of the rim. 

Herb took a breath, afraid of what he would see. But he was more afraid they wouldn't be able to lift it at all and that he wouldn't get Scarlet back at all. "Okay... One. Two-" then there was a rumble, not unlike thunder, though it was coming from under their feet rather than the sky. Then came the shaking and the smell of smoke. Herb almost didn't have enough time to let go before the heavy chandelier blew off the ground followed by Scarlet. 

His darling wife looked a little worse for the wear. Her hair certainly wasn't doing her any favors, but that hardly mattered. The body armor Herb had installed into the dress had retracted to reveal the glorious sight of and enraged and very much alive Scarlet. He couldn't keep the grin from his face as he watched his wife. "Scarlet, you're okay!" He doubted he was heard over the roar of the engines in her rocket dress, but that was okay. Scarlet would live another day, and he would be right there with her.

Now, to catch the little yellow freaks that could very well have taken his girl from him. Revenge would be sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no control of my life. But I hope you liked this little thing. Tell me what you think, please. Comments and Kudos are both very welcome.


End file.
